Dobby's court!
by blue cat1
Summary: Anyone else annoyed about a certain death, well if u r dobby's court's in sesion! i'm angry and so are the characters! The characters go and finally speak out, about that death! OOTP spoliers!
1. Dobby's law!

I can't believe J.k killed Sirius off! I was so upset, I know I ought to get on with my other fics, but now IT'S PERSONAL! She killed off my favourite character! So I decided court is in session! Dobby's court of law is coming out! N the 1st case is the big death! The characters finally get their voices heard! I'm still in denial, so please don't be angry. Right could anyone tell me if this is fic is going against the rules, I looked at them but there was nothing stopping this fic. So the court is now open for business! Hope this is original  
  
******* ************* ************ ***************** ********* ********  
  
Percy Weasley: All rise for the honourable judge Dobby.  
  
Dobby: you may sit.  
  
Angry people: *sit*  
  
Dobby: Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! *hit's himself with the hammer *  
  
Percy: The trial!  
  
Dobby: oh yes bad- *coughs* Now the case of Harry Potter v J.k, over the amount of deaths, J.k can't be here cause-  
  
Percy: *sighs* get on with it!  
  
Dobby: Dobby takes no orders from you!  
  
Percy: *raises eyebrow*  
  
Dobby: I mean bad Dobby! Bad dobby! Fine Snape's representing Rowling.  
  
Percy: call the jurors.  
  
Dobby: fine! *mutters* I must kick idiot Weasley's arse later.  
  
Percy: At - hem  
  
Dobby: the 1st people are the Sirius Black fan club.  
  
SBFC: boo!!! Rowling!  
  
Dobby: Fawkes the phoenix.  
  
Fawkes: *blinks *  
  
Dobby: Grawp.  
  
Grawp: Me want Haggy!  
  
Dobby: Fang.  
  
Fang: *woof*  
  
Dobby: Regulus Black.  
  
Regulus: common slave!  
  
Dobby: Alberforth.  
  
Alberforth: *waves *  
  
Bill and Charlie Weasley: Hi!  
  
Dobby: Madame Pince.  
  
MP: hmph!  
  
Dobby: Sally - Anne Perks.  
  
Sally: Hi ya!  
  
Dobby: Krum.  
  
Krum: *surly glance*  
  
Dobby: And Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: woof! Bark! Meow!  
  
Percy: Now the jury's all together, any problems?  
  
Snape: *raises hand *  
  
Dobby: Anything wrong? *Mutters * you greasy haired git!  
  
Snape: How are two dogs and a phoenix, supposed to vote?  
  
Dobby: How's your hair so greasy? One of the mysteries of life.  
  
Sally: Does this go on my potions grade, professor?  
  
Snape: *Growls *  
  
Dobby: If there's no objections, *glares at Snape * I will call the 1st angry witnesses; The Dursleys!  
  
***** *********** *************** ********************* ********* *****  
  
Sorry had to do that, I'm still annoyed bout the book, so I'm in sweet denial. Lol well I hope some people liked it, if u do, Pls review, I'll continue. Well sorry the chapters are small but I should be able to update quicker, and finish this fic quickly. Hope you liked it.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter! If I did *hint hint J.k* I wouldn't of killed off Sirius!  
  
See ya  
  
**************************Blue Cat************************************ 


	2. Hermoine's outrage!

Hi I'm back, and still angry! Enjoy n thanks to ebonyice for being my first reviewer, n I totally agree with ya. Here's da fic  
  
******* ********** *********** *********** *********** ****************  
  
Percy: The Dursleys refused to come.  
  
Snape: *smirks*  
  
Dobby: They better come later *mutters*  
  
Percy: Dobby!  
  
Dobby: Where's the next witness?  
  
Snape: *smirks* looks like you've lost you've lost them.  
  
Dobby: Quiet in the court!  
  
Percy: Call Hermione Granger.  
  
Dobby: Yes thank you, *mutters* know it all!  
  
Percy: The court calls Hermione.  
  
Hermoine: *walks on waving*  
  
Dobby: Now Miss Granger, kind friend, top of her year and girlfriend of Harry Potter, tells us you're side.  
  
Hermione: Harry's not my boyfriend!  
  
Dobby: Dobby knows all and reads the daily prophet!  
  
Hermione: *raised eyebrow* you read that rubbish?  
  
Percy: How dare you, the daily prophet and ministry is always right!  
  
Dobby: What world are you living in?  
  
Hermione: Ignore the traitor Weasley!  
  
Dobby: *looks shocked *  
  
Hermoine: What?  
  
Dobby: You agree Mr Weasley is an idiot.  
  
Percy: The case!  
  
Dobby: Keep your robes on! I'm getting their.  
  
Hermoine: Dobby do you like being free?  
  
Dobby: Of course Miss Granger.  
  
Hermoine: There you have it, all elves want freedom! Court is finished, all elves must be free and paid end of case.  
  
Dobby: ^.^;;;;;;;;  
  
Snape: This is proper case Granger! Get off the stage if you don't have anything important!  
  
Dobby: Dobby think Snape needs to chill out! You're evidence on the Harry and Hermione romance?  
  
Percy: *coughs angrily*  
  
Dobby: I mean the death of Sirius Black.  
  
SBFC: Booooo!  
  
Sally: Isn't he a murderer?  
  
Dobby: Talk about a vain Ravenclaw!  
  
Hermoine: Me and Harry aren't dating!  
  
Krum: hmph!  
  
Dobby: *sighs* Just the true evidence, what do you think of the death?  
  
Hermoine: I'm outraged! Sirius was like Harry's father! I've never seen my friend so upset! Do you know how long he cried, but J.K didn't care! Sirius has his dad and brother, he deserved to live with him. Harry's had enough and he's angry, I was crying for Harry, and I couldn't help my best friend again! Every time we try and talk he freezes! I've had enough! Sirius should be alive!  
  
SBFC: *cheer *  
  
Snape: Always being a big head Granger.  
  
Hermione: always being a slimy git Snape!  
  
Dobby: *sniffs * silence, any more Miss Granger.  
  
Hermione: Just one last thing.  
  
Snape: Only one? We may be out by this year Granger?  
  
Hermione: Shut up! Sirius was a good man, and a good friend we all miss him!  
  
Dobby: *cries* Miss Granger is a too kind person.  
  
Hermione: *blushes* I just think she's gone over the top with the deaths.  
  
Dobby: Looks like nobody believes the slimy Git.  
  
Snape: Shut up fool, I've only just began.  
  
Dobby: What you gonna do, attack me with you're greasy hair?  
  
Snape: You're going down elf!  
  
Dobby: I'd like to see you try!  
  
Percy: Quiet! Miss Granger, you may help with the questioning, call the next witness!  
  
Dobby: Who do you think you are! My master!  
  
Percy: *growls *  
  
******** ************ ******************* **************************** *Smiles* glad that chapters done, I hope people enjoyed it, if you did, please tell me, I'm letting off steam in this fic. I may sound like an insane Harry Potter fan Lol but I'm still upset! Though I think I've always been insane! Well hope you liked it!  
  
See ya  
  
*********************Blue Cat***************************************** 


	3. Neville tells all

I'm still a bit angry! Lol I can see I'm not the only one. Lat night I had 1 review and I look today and a who 28 have appeared *blushes * that's the most I've ever got for two chapters, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I thought it was an assortment of flames, *smiles * I'll answer things at the bottom. Enjoy!  
  
**** ****** ************************* ******************** ************  
  
Percy: The next witness is Neville Longbottom.  
  
Snape: *sneers * this should be interesting.  
  
Dobby: Can the sarcasm slim ball!  
  
Snape: My family have a traditional soup is elf.  
  
Dobby: I really wanted to know that. I wouldn't have been able to last another minute without finding out Snape's family eats elf, it's so interesting.  
  
Snape: You wait elf!  
  
Dobby: What for, a muggle bus? I'll be here forever!  
  
Percy: *glares*  
  
Dobby: *laughs nervously * Dobby calls Neville Longbottom.  
  
Neville: *looks nervously *  
  
Dobby: Mr Longbottom; say what you think in your own words, if you think Snape's a slimy git, please feel free to say it. Any rumours of the Harry, Ron and Hermione love triangle, will also be appreciated.  
  
Neville: The Harry, Ron and Hermione what?  
  
Dobby: Never mind.  
  
Percy: Longbottom!  
  
Dobby: Who stuck a broom up your arse, Weasley?  
  
Percy: The case!  
  
Dobby: Did you know Poppy ad Albus are going out together?  
  
Percy: *goes bright red with anger *  
  
Dobby: No need to get angry, ever heard of Wizard anger management?  
  
Neville: Aren't I supposed to be saying something?  
  
Dobby: I'm sorry, please ignore Weasley, he has no sense of humour.  
  
Hermione: Please say what you though of the death Neville, ignore the toddlers.  
  
Neville: *looks thoughtfully* I didn't know Sirius Black, but I could tell Harry cared about him, I've never seen Harry so helpless when he saw him being killed. He looked like his whole world had fallen down.  
  
Hermoine: *looks tearfully* please carry on.  
  
Neville: Well Harry got extremely upset, if Lupin wasn't their, I think he would of killed that death eater on the spot, *sniffs * and he was shouting for Sirius, but he never came out, like my parents. *looks away* He went after her; I've never seen him that angry. I don't know what happened after that, we were taken back; Professor Lupin was almost in tears.  
  
Snape: *sneers *  
  
Dobby: Shut up! Lupin's a better man than you'll ever be! You greasy slime ball!  
  
Neville: I only saw Harry a couple of times after that, he mainly stayed away, and cried at night. Even Ron had to control him one night when he smashed a lot of things.  
  
Snape: *Smirks * Potter finally lost control.  
  
Dobby: How would you feel?  
  
Snape: shut up elf, you have no business here!  
  
Dobby: Here's my business *Throws book 5 at Snape's head *  
  
Hermione: Dobby!  
  
Dobby: Yes I hit him! I mean bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!  
  
Snape: Mummy I want my teddy.  
  
Neville: *Looks shocked*  
  
Hermione: What's wrong with you Dobby, you've been acting different?  
  
Dobby: *Grins * Dumbledore put a say what you think charm on me.  
  
Hermione: Doesn't explain you throwing a book at him.  
  
Dobby: *angelic smile * I felt like it.  
  
Hermione: It must be something else.  
  
Winky: *appears* Bad Dobby is being controlled, by a strange map.  
  
SBFC: Marauders! Marauders!  
  
Percy: Silence!  
  
Neville: Is this over now?  
  
Hermoine: Just one last question. How do you think Harry feels now?  
  
Neville: I don't know; upset, hurt maybe angry.  
  
Hermoine: *smiles sadly *  
  
Percy: You may go, unless you have any questions, Snape?  
  
Snape: Where's my Mummy?  
  
Hermoine: Dobby, or is it Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, or even Moony?  
  
Dobby: Just an even mixture of both.  
  
Hermione: *mutters * God help us.  
  
Percy: Call the next witness!  
  
******* ************* **************** **************** *************** Okay finished, hope it was alright. I'm not sure who I should write next, *smiles * well here's some comments to you're reviews:  
  
Devonny Rose: I tried the link but it didn't work, but I love the name of your new group!  
  
Isis Stromwing: I know, she's still my favourite author to, but I'm still extremely angry, I'm just gonna try and tell it like people saw it. *smiles * I never read Animorphs, but I think I'll have a look in the library now, it sounds good. The denial things still coming on strong! Like you said, let the trial begin.  
  
Ginnygal189: Glad you like Dobby!  
  
Angry Reader: Glad some one else's angry, we ought to have a fan club. Lol there's so many of us.  
  
Tinuviel: Glad I could help, hope she does redeem herself. If she kills off another one of my favourite characters like Remus; I'll go berserk!  
  
TiggerZ: I know, my denial is fading, *cries* there's no help for me!  
  
Noyze: I couldn't think of any other way of doing the fic, script seemed the best.  
  
An Insane Video Game Nerd: I know she was upset as well, but if she was that upset she shouldn't have killed him off. I know I'll struggle for a while, blame the brain. Lol  
  
Rikka: I don't think its drawl, it sounds interesting. I really hope you're right. If you don't mind, please could you tell me the ancient myth? Thank you.  
  
Jewls: Same here, the death was a work of evil!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89: Thanks, your review means a lot to me.  
  
Firefaerie: No not a screw driver, I reckon the new book would be a lot better! Lol I know Sirius should live on!  
  
The me: *blushes* Thanks, but I would make a complete mess of it! I vote JK is a good writer, but at the minute, I'm extremely angry! What's her big idea killing Sirius off? It's not fair, and I know I'm insane, *evil laugh* and venting anger.  
  
KINGz-FAn-16: You have a good point, but still I don't think it's fair. *Smiles* I feel sorry for Harry too. I'm dreading to see his reaction in the next book, I've got a feeling he might have been pushed over the edge this time.  
  
Tsona: The wizard world had already gone like that already, Lol its Fudge's fault. If Hermoine gets her way they'll be a lot of elf judges! I don't think Percy's that stupid, (I hope) Love the fic idea, how about getting a flame thrower?  
  
Athelas: Wow I am an insane Harry Potter Fan! Lol wait till my friend hears that, she'll go mad at me Lol I'm trying not to rant1 honest. But I want humour in here, because this fic seems a bit dark without it. I still don't get why she killed him off either. I already read that fic you suggested by the way, I thought it was good too.  
  
Nothing lasts forever: Don't worry, Sirius will be making a little appearance, *smirks* so will some other people. Lol sorry can't give anymore away. Thanks for your support.  
  
Jonesey: happy I could help you. I don't know about J.k maybe she will be kind enough to bring him back. I've got my fingers crossed for a miracle.  
  
Ms, halley bom-bally: Thank you, my anger still rages on, Lol.  
  
Stef: I know that, but the only effects I think that will have on Harry is depression, I know people die, but couldn't she have waited for the 7th book! I'm not sure about J.k at the moment to be honest; I don't get what she's up to, excepting upsetting her fans.  
  
Madame Arrow foxfire: Good luck to you, Lol but I see what you mean. *smiles*  
  
Lilou: I suppose she did, I'm not writing hate mail either, though when I first read the book, I really came close. I hope she explains herself soon. Thanks for the review, hope Sirius can give some comments if you review again, *smiles * Cheer up; at least she didn't kill off Remus as well.  
  
I love Sirius: Thank you for the review, but calm down you don't mean that, what about the next two books?  
  
Beguile: Thank you, glad you liked it.  
  
Gemz: Don't know about Great plan, but I hope she has her reasons.  
  
Rjk2005: I miss Sirius too, thanks for the support, I'm glad you like the idea. And I've explained Dobby. Lol *Evil laugh * you've gave me an idea for that evil little traitor Kreacher! Though strangely I feel sorry for that house elf, yet I'm still angry!  
  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed, sorry if I missed you out!  
  
See ya  
  
****************************Blue Cat********************************** 


	4. Sirius Black fan club's revenge!

Hi ya, here's the next chapter! Denial's still strong! Lol  
  
********* *************** ******************************** ***********  
  
Dobby: The next witness is *reads paper * oh no!  
  
Hermione: What's the matter?  
  
Dobby: *Hides under table * it's her.  
  
Percy: Get on with it!  
  
Dobby: *shivers * Please anyone but her.  
  
Hermione: Is it Umbridge?  
  
Dobby: Worse!  
  
Snape: Get on with it elf!  
  
Dobby: *Shivers * Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Hermoine: WHAT!  
  
Snape: *Evil grin *  
  
Percy: Hope she sticks around, the ministry will give her a few words!  
  
Dobby: Yeah, and then she'll kill them.  
  
Percy: The ministry are powerful and great!  
  
Dobby: How can you say that, it's run by Fudge! Who has air for brains? They're about as powerful as the Easter bunny.  
  
Percy: How dare you insult the ministry of magic!  
  
Dobby: It's quite easy!  
  
Snape: Let's get on with this!  
  
Dobby: *shivers * I call her!  
  
Bella: *smirks*  
  
SBFC: *throws book 5* Kill her!!!  
  
Hermione: Evil cow!  
  
Snape: *smirks *  
  
Dobby: *glares *  
  
Bella: *Evil grin * Well, well. A mudblood, a house elf, and an oaf from the ministry.  
  
Dobby: Eat those words, you murdering cow!  
  
Bella: Shut up elf, I could kill you with my eyes closed.  
  
Snape: *smirks *  
  
Percy: Shut up death eater!  
  
Dobby: Why are you here any way, did weak little Voldemort send you to do his dirty work, again?  
  
Bella: Don't talk about my master like that!  
  
Dobby: Kiss my arse!  
  
Hermione: You master is nothing more than a clown.  
  
Dobby: what's a clown?  
  
Snape: Silence!  
  
SBFC: *hiss *  
  
Bella: *smirks * aren't you supposed to be dead, Reg?  
  
Dobby: *snorts * Reg?  
  
Hermione: Sirius's brother.  
  
Dobby: Oh.  
  
Snape: Isn't he though, elf?  
  
Dobby: *Nervous laugh * yes.  
  
Hermione: But how?  
  
Winky: *Appears again * Dobby was a bad old elf!  
  
Percy: *Looks confused *  
  
Winky: *cries * Dobby caught a life phoenix!  
  
Hermione: A what?  
  
Winky: A life phoenix.  
  
Snape: *looks outraged * they don't exist!  
  
Dobby: *smirks * they do now.  
  
Hermione: They only help bring back people with unfinished business. *Eyes become wide *  
  
Percy: But the ministry say *looks confused *  
  
Dobby: Theirs more to life than the ministry.  
  
Percy: What! How dare you!  
  
Hermione: How long does it last for?  
  
Dobby: I dunno, as long as it takes.  
  
Bella: You fool! I'm proud of myself, my stupid cousin bring shame on the family! That Potter was a disgrace! I've made it easier for him; Potter will fall easy with out his precious godfather! *insane look *  
  
Dobby: *Looks in disgust* If I was J.k you would have been gone, along time ago!  
  
Bella: But you're not, and there's nothing you can do about it elf!  
  
Dobby: I can do this! *throws book 5 at her head *  
  
SBFC: GO DOBBY! GO DOBBY!  
  
Hermione: Where are you getting all of them books from?  
  
Dobby: *shrugs *  
  
Percy: *tries not to grin * that wasn't right Dobby, no matter who she is.  
  
Dobby: *angelic smile * she deserved it.  
  
Hermione: I know she did, but still.  
  
Dobby: Fine, *mutters * Evil cow deserved it.  
  
SBFC: *cheers *  
  
Snape: Order in the court!  
  
Dobby: I Dobby sentence Bellatrix Lestrange to be locked in the Sirius Black Fan club's head quarters, till the next book! *Bangs hammer *  
  
SBFC: *cheers and brings out the weapons *  
  
Bella: You can't do this!  
  
Dobby: watch me!  
  
Fred and George: *appears out of no where * Give her hell!  
  
Hermione: *looks shocked*  
  
SBFC: *drags her away *  
  
Dobby: *Evil grin * Make sure you're back for the next witness!  
  
Percy: *Hiding a smile *  
  
Dobby: Now we've got rid of that cow.  
  
Hermione; I almost feel sorry for her.  
  
Dobby: You should, the Sirius Black fan club's got her. It's a fate worse than death.  
  
Percy: Next witness!  
  
****** ************ *********************** ***************** *********  
  
Finally finished, that evil cow finally got what was coming to her. *Angelic smile * sorry if I offended some people, but my anger just brings out the worst in me. Hope you liked it, pllss review if you did, I wanna know what you people think. Thank you to anyone who's reviewed so far!  
  
See ya  
  
***************************Blue Cat*********************************** 


	5. Let's all throw book 5!

Hi, I'm back. Sorry to them readers who thought I was finished, *Evil grin * I've got a lot more witnesses! Enjoy!  
  
************* ************************* ******************************  
  
Dobby: *Evil grin * the next victim is...  
  
Percy: *coughs *  
  
Dobby: I mean witness is James Potter!  
  
Audience: *Gasp *  
  
Snape: *Looks frightened * that's impossible!  
  
James: *smirks * Surprise Snapey-poo.  
  
Snape: You!  
  
James: Me.  
  
Hermione: Mr Potter?  
  
James: *smirks * Nice to meet you. *Looks a bit confused * aren't I supposed to be dead?  
  
Dobby: *innocent look * yes.  
  
James: Oh.  
  
Hermione: How long will you be here Mr Potter? Harry would love to meet you.  
  
James: Harry? He's alive?  
  
Dobby: Yep, famous, smart and hansom and clever.  
  
Hermione: *Raises eyebrow * He's a Gryffindor, how can he be any of that?  
  
Percy: I was.  
  
Dobby: In your dreams!  
  
Percy: I resent that comment.  
  
James: *smirks * Of course I was all those things.  
  
Hermione: Harry was right, you are a big head, and to think people compare you to him.  
  
James: *Excitedly * they do?  
  
Hermione: Yes Sirius, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Mcgonagal, Molly and Remus do all the time.  
  
James: *Smiles proudly * that's my son.  
  
Snape: *Sneers * you make it sound a good thing.  
  
Dobby: I have plenty copies of book 5 her! *Evil grin *  
  
Snape: I'll get you elf!  
  
Dobby: You wish!  
  
James: Hey that's my line!  
  
Hermione: *shakes her head *  
  
Percy: I see where Harry and my brother get it from.  
  
James: Don't blame me. I was dead!  
  
Snape: Why couldn't you stay it?  
  
James: Shut up you greasy slime ball! I saved your life!  
  
Hermione: SHUT UP!  
  
All: *Look shocked *  
  
Hermione: *Blushes * sorry.  
  
Dobby: *Suddenly wakes up * Oh, well let's get on with the case.  
  
Hermione: You were asleep? On the job!  
  
Dobby: *Nervous laugh *  
  
Hermione: *Sighs * James, what do you think of the death of Sirius Black?  
  
James: *Goes pale * S-S-S-S-s-irius?  
  
Snape: Are you death Potter?  
  
James: My best friend! How could she? He was supposed to look after Harry. My poor son! *puts his head in his hands *  
  
Hermione: *looks nervous * Are you okay?  
  
James: My poor son, hasn't he suffered enough? Without Sirius being took away from him!  
  
Hermione: Don't forget living with the Dursleys and Voldemort; who's always after him.  
  
James: *Growls * the Dursleys!  
  
Hermione: *Looks shocked *  
  
James: Oh gosh, Poor Harry. He didn't live with Sirius or Remus did he?  
  
Hermione: Sirius was sent to Azkaban and I don't know about Remus, I think he couldn't because of his condition.  
  
James: *Fire in his eyes * they will pay!  
  
Snape: *snorts * Yeah, right Potter. I bet their shaking.  
  
James: *Throws book 5 at Snape's head *  
  
Hermione: This is getting ridiculous! Where does that book keep on coming from?  
  
Everyone: *Looks innocent *  
  
Hermione: Hand the books over!  
  
Dobby: But what will I use against that greasy git?  
  
Hermione: Nothing!  
  
Dobby: No chance.  
  
James: *Smirks * Chill out, you sound like Lily.  
  
Hermione: Is anyone going to talk some sense into you?  
  
Snape: Sit down Granger!  
  
Percy: James you may leave.  
  
Dobby: I suppose I ought to call the next witness then. *yawns *  
  
Snape: Keep going elf!  
  
Dobby: Go wash your hair. *falls asleep *  
  
Everyone: ^.^;;;;;;;  
  
******** ******** *************** ******************* *****************  
  
Okay hope you enjoyed it, plssssssss I'd love suggestions and reviews of who to do next. Thank you to anyone who reviewed!  
  
See ya  
  
**************************Blue Cat************************************ 


	6. Lovely celebrity guests! oh no it's just...

Sorry I took so long to update, I had my famous writer's block lol and I was banned off the computer for bout 2 weeks, plssss look at the poll at the end, thanks for all of you who reviewed!  
  
Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!! *********** ******************* **************************************  
  
Dobby: *jolts awake* huh?  
  
Percy: *growls*  
  
Dobby: *nervous laugh* Nice day isn't it?  
  
Percy: *goes red with anger*  
  
Dobby: *looks around* oh the Sirius Black fan club are back! Done with Bella yet?  
  
SBFC: *evil laugh* No where near.  
  
Dobby: Creepy! They did that simultaneously.  
  
Snape: Quit the chatter! Get to the case, you worthless piece of vermin!  
  
Dobby: VERMIN!  
  
Hermione: professor I think u went too far.  
  
Snape: To far girl, he's just a worthless elf!  
  
Hermione: *goes red*  
  
Dobby: You slimy! Evil! Sadistic! Pig faced! Annoying! Slimy haired git! You make a camel's backside look good!  
  
Percy: Enough! I've had enough of this disrespect and violence!  
  
James: Violence?  
  
Percy: *coughs* the book throwing!  
  
Dobby: So what you gonna do about it?  
  
Hermione: *looks nervous *  
  
Percy: I Percy Weasley, on behalf of the ministry of magic,  
  
Dobby: *mutters * Percy skunk head Weasley.  
  
Percy: Hereby discharge Dobby from this case!  
  
Dobby: What!  
  
Hermione: No!  
  
James: Get a life you stupid Pin-head! Who's gonna finish the case?  
  
Percy: Bring in the new judge, Umbridge!  
  
SBFC: *cackling evilly *  
  
Hermione: *smirks * Got any spare books Dobby?  
  
Dobby: *snorts * time for some fun!  
  
James: Who's Umbridge?  
  
Hermione: Just an evil cow who made Harry's entire 5th year hell.  
  
James: oh, *evil look * excellent!  
  
Umbridge: *enters and sits down *  
  
SBFC: It's the evil bitch herself!  
  
Dobby: creepy, they did it again!  
  
Hermione: *looks at him strangely. *  
  
Umbridge: At - hem!  
  
Dobby: Need a cough sweet?  
  
SBFC: *Smirks * She'll need a coffin after we're done!  
  
Hermione: That's taking it too far.  
  
SBFC: We don't mean it; we only want to torture her for a while. *innocent look *  
  
James: Umbridge, I remember you! Me and Sirius used to throw water balloons at you, and curse you! You we're always picking on every one.  
  
Umbridge: Ah Harry Potter, trying another one of your illusions. You will fail in the end, the ministry's always right and you will pay!  
  
Dobby: *Raises eyebrow* since when we're the ministry right, didn't we just go other this, Ministry insane lunatics, Order of phoenix insane people who are right!  
  
Umbridge: What a deluded fool.  
  
Percy: *Loving look* quite.  
  
Dobby: You psycho! Me sane!  
  
Umbridge: Dumbledore's tricked you insane half breeds, muggle loving, dirty blooded, mudbloods being led by, *Laughs* The insane lunatic Potter, you fools will end up in St. Mungo's where Potter should be-  
  
Hermione: *Throws book 5*  
  
Umbridge: *Funny Look * Mummmyyy. *Faints *  
  
SBFC: Go Hermione!  
  
James: She was getting on my nerves, *flicks wand *  
  
Umbridge: *boils appear on her face*  
  
James: Don't you think it's an improvement?  
  
Dobby: *smirks *  
  
Hermione: How come professor Snape hasn't said anything?  
  
James: *Whistle's innocently *  
  
Dobby: Hey that's my job!  
  
Hermione: *looks at professor Snape * He's bold!  
  
Dobby: and you've knocked him out!  
  
James:*sweetly * I didn't knock him out, poor old unfortunate Snapey's afraid of ittle cute bunny rabbits. But I thought Snapey might enjoy one, but *dramatic cry * he hated it.  
  
Hermione: *looks amused and shocked *  
  
Percy: *Stands up dizzily * Dobby didn't I say next witness!  
  
Dobby: *Evil grin * looks like book 5 gave him a bit of amnesia.  
  
Hermione: *shakes her head *  
  
Dobby: I call Luna Lovegood!  
  
Luna: *Walks on grinning *  
  
Dobby: *Grins * hey Luna how's it hanging.  
  
Luna: Great! My dad and I caught a horned ecalite.  
  
Hermione: A what?  
  
Dobby: *grins *so Luna you fancy Ron right?  
  
Luna: *weird look * I might like Ronald, thought I might also like a curled hufflebang.  
  
Hermione: *Looks confused *  
  
Dobby: admit it, you fancy him!  
  
Luna: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Dobby: *in a girl's voice * Good luck Ronald.  
  
Luna: *blushes *  
  
Percy: *coughs*  
  
Dobby: What do you think of the death then?  
  
Luna: He wasn't really dead he's just beyond the veil, our loved one's are just passed their, they never leave us, they're always watching over us.  
  
Dobby: *Shakes his head *  
  
Luna: *Glazed look * Harry seemed to miss him; I've never seen some one so upset, he was worse than me when I lost my mother. I saw him gazing on the lake but I never went over. It seemed he loved Sirius as a father, and everyone knows Sirius was innocent from my father' article. But Sirius is just beyond the veil, I don't see why Harry can't see that. Sirius won't be ever truly gone till all those who remember him are dead. It seems Harry was his son, and Harry cried like losing his father.  
  
Everyone: *silent*  
  
Dobby: *coughs * that was very nice Luna, so when you gonna tell Ronald?  
  
Hermione: *giggles *  
  
Luna: *Blushes* I don't know what you're talking about? *Starts to hum Weasley is our king *  
  
Hermione: *smirks * who's next Dobby?  
  
James: Whose Ronald?  
  
Percy: *Shakes head * my brother.  
  
Hermione: I'm surprised you still remember you have family!  
  
Percy: *Looks ashamed *  
  
James: I've got some catching up to do.  
  
Snape: *stands up dizzily * my mummy bunny call me they next witness.  
  
Dobby: *snorts*  
  
******* ****************** ************** ****************************  
  
Hey hope that chapter was okay, I should have another one soon! A few people are requesting characters, so hey I thought if any1 wants to, to have a poll of the next Characters to come so, pllss feel free to vote if u want for: *Tonks *Ron *Mrs Weasley *Peeves *Nearly Headless Nick *Fudge *Phineas Nigellus *Kreacher *Or another Character Sorry but I'm not doing Harry or Sirius yet, lol it will be a surprise when they come in or who represents them comes in lol hope u liked it  
  
See ya  
  
************************Blue cat1************************************* 


	7. Oh boy, y did it have to be him!

Heeelllloooooooo! I've got another chapter, *evil laugh* the results for that poll thingy:  
  
*Tonks: 1  
  
*Mrs Weasley: 2  
  
*Peeves: 4  
  
*Phineas: 2  
  
*Veil: 1  
  
*Ron: 2  
  
*Fudge: 1  
  
*Nick: 1  
  
Lol I let some people have more than 1 vote, sorry mugglewolf, lol it seems da people want peeves! Lol  
  
********** *********** ********** ************ ************ ***** ******  
  
Dobby: I'm bored, can I have some candy.  
  
Percy: *Raises eyebrow *  
  
Hermione: Why don't you call the next witness?  
  
Dobby: Can't be bothered, *Yawns *  
  
Snape: Elf!  
  
Dobby: *snores *  
  
Hermione: Fine I'll be the judge, *Lifts up a piece of paper*  
  
Luna: Maybe the sand man's making him sleepy.  
  
Hermione: *Raises eyebrow* the next witness is, Lily Potter.  
  
Percy: You mean Peeves?  
  
Hermione: No it says here Lily Potter.  
  
Percy: But it's supposed to be Peeves.  
  
James: *Innocent look *  
  
Hermione: *glares* Mr Potter!  
  
Percy: *disgusted look* we are trying to do this in the name of justice and you make a mockery of the court!  
  
James: *looks nervous * Just speeding in along, at this rate I'll be a hundred years old till I see Harry.  
  
Hermione: Well no one knows when Harry's due to come, we weren't told. We just know it can be any time.  
  
James: *raises eyebrow* Mad-eye, Right?  
  
Snape: *glares at the court * you're slime Potter, go home.  
  
James: My home was kind of blown up. *angrily* by your master!  
  
Hermione: *looks nervous * Er Mr Potter? Professor?  
  
Snape: What?  
  
James: *smiles friendly * what is it?  
  
Hermione: why don't you two get along?  
  
Snape/James: *glare at each other *  
  
Percy: *Shakes his head * Hermione why don't you think Ron gets on with Malfoy?  
  
Hermione: Because Malfoy's a big-headed idiot.  
  
Percy: precisely.  
  
Hermione: Oh, so James is just a big-headed git then.  
  
James: Hey!  
  
Snape: They sure know you Potter.  
  
Dobby: *falls off his chair * I'm awake, next witness.  
  
Hermione: We were just having a conversation.  
  
Dobby: *yawns * you know there is something that's been bothering me this whole case, that's really important.  
  
Percy: *Looks excited *  
  
Dobby: Can I ask you a question James?  
  
James: Ask away.  
  
Dobby: In the movie it says you were a seeker in Quiditch, but J.k says you were a chaser. Which one were you?  
  
Percy: *falls off his chair looking angry * Do you really think this relevant!  
  
Dobby: Well James, Sirius and Lily are dead, and Snape's too much of a git to tell me; so yeah!  
  
James: *ruffles his hair* Well I don't like to brag.  
  
Snape: *snorts * Make's a change Potter, were you hit on the head?  
  
Luna: Maybe a venomous rancock bit him.  
  
Hermione: *raises eyebrow * A what?  
  
Luna: *Looks annoyed * you'll just say it's rubbish any way.  
  
Percy: Ladies we have a court to continue.  
  
Dobby: *grins * I just remember, you betrayed your family for the ministry. When are you going grovelling back?  
  
Percy: *Looks nervous * Next Witness *  
  
Peeves: *Come floating down the hall cackling * Look at the little elf's little court room, *cackles *  
  
Percy: Do control yourself!  
  
Peeves: *Throws water balloon at Percy's head * If it isn't the ittle prefect Weasley. *Stares at James* Oh Potter, you rooter, your supposed to be dead, your no good standing their instead! *cackles again *  
  
Dobby: Yo Peeves, how's it hanging?  
  
Peeves: *grins evilly knocking over papers * Great, I shut Filch's cat in a suit of armour. Poor Myrtle also had an upsetting day and flooded the bath room. *Looks upset * Poor Poor Myrtle. *Flicks ink at Snape's head * If it isn't my favourite person, Snapey-poo. *Swoops along the courtroom knocking everyone's glasses of water over * Loony, Loopy, Lovegood!  
  
Luna: *Stares at Peeves * How's the bloody Baron?  
  
Peeves: *looks away annoyed * fine Loony.  
  
Hermione: Could you please get on with your evidence on Sirius's Black, and the deaths of other character.  
  
Peeves: its old horse teeth, you really ought to get rid of the curse Malfoy put on your teeth frizzy hair.  
  
Percy: The case!  
  
Peeves: *floats in the air * why should I, *smashed a near by light*  
  
Luna: Because my father has a very interesting article about you Peeves, and you know what it's about.  
  
Peeves: *swoops angrily around the room at people * you really have gone Loony this time, Lovegood.  
  
Luna: *glares*  
  
Peeves: Fine, you know my views. I don't exactly want to be dead! Their, happy Lovegood?  
  
Luna: *smirks *  
  
Peeves: *Knocks desks and paper leaving the room angrily *  
  
Dobby: Well that was different.  
  
Hermione: *Raises eyebrow * very.  
  
Percy: Thank you Miss Lovegood, may I ask about the article?  
  
Luna: *grins * Peeves used to be a prefect, stricter than Hermione.  
  
James: *snorts * not likely.  
  
Hermione: You were head boy.  
  
James: *looks embarrassed * not prefect though, that's for goody two shoes.  
  
Hermione: and head boy isn't?  
  
James: *looks nervous * shouldn't we call the next witness?  
  
Dobby: *smirks* no, no, carry on Hermione.  
  
Snape: *sneers * I don't want to hear Potter's life story call the next witness.  
  
Dobby: Fine, no need to get stressed! And the next witness is..  
  
******** ******* ****************** ********** ******************** *** All done, hope you liked it. I've hit a writers block, lol if any one has any ideas please suggest them; I can't say I'll update soon. But I'll really try, I've just moved school and I'm really swamped with course work,*faints* I've got five pieces of homework already in the first two days back! I swear them teachers are trying to kill me of stress! *faints* I need help, homework trying to bury me! Lol ;) well hope I can update soon!  
  
See ya  
  
******************************Blue Cat******************************** 


End file.
